five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Island: Secrets
Menu.png Treasure Island: Secrets is a (cancelled) Fan-Made sequel of Five Nights at Treasure Island. The Game is created by Gustister The Chef Tubbybot. However, This game is still in Development. Story 10 Years after Jake escaped from Treasure Island, Some unknown guys finded the place. This guys started making new suits and new rooms. They need a security guard to work at the Nightshift of 12 AM to 6 AM. and if the guard survived all the week, They will give to the guard $6250.300. You, Carl Gregory, Accept the job. You're checking the cameras and all is in his place, But you soon find that the suits also moves during night. Are you ready for meet new friends, and old friends? Gameplay Mechanics This time, There's a new entrance for the suits; a Ventilation. You have a door in the Ventilation for close and open. But don't use too much the security cameras and the door. You have Power and it can drain out. New Characters Willy Willy starts in Character Prep 2. His movement is that he go to the Staff Area, Later to the Meat Freezer, and then in the Ventilation. If you don't close the door fast, He will then get you. Hour Glass He will go to Storage Room. Later to the Staff Area, Later to the Lounge, and then to the office. If you see him in the office, Hide under the desk until he's gone. When he's in the office, He will play a (very loud) static Noise. Old Characters Photo-Negative Mickey He starts in the Abandoned Suits room. His movement is to the Character Prep 1, The Staff Area, The Meat Freezer, The Lounge, and the Office. If you see him in the office, Shut off a camera. You have also the option of hiding, Having the 50/50 chance of surviving. Disembodied He starts in the Character Prep 1. Then he will go to the Office, and he will start to do some rare Quacks. If you see him in the office, Shut off a camera to make him go away. Acephalous He starts in the Bathrooms, But not visible. Then he will appear at the Camera. His movement is to the Meat Freezer, The Lounge, and the Office. If you see him in the office, Shut off a camera. You have also the option of hiding. Oswald He starts in the Storage Room. His movement is to the Staff Area, The Meat Freezer, and the ventilation. If you don't close the door fast, He will then get you. Suicide Mouse He starts in the Broadcasting Room. His movement is to the Character Prep 1, The Staff Area, The Meat Freezer, and the Office. If you see him in the office, Shut off a camera. You have also the option of hiding, Having the 50/50 chance of surviving. Phantom Characters Phantom Willy Phantom Willy has the same design of Willy. But burned. He rarely appears at the office. If you see him in the office, Put up a camera for make him go away. If you don't put up the monitor fast, He will jumpscare you and will disappear. Phantom Daisy Duck Phantom Daisy Duck has the same design of Daisy Duck. But burned. She rarely appears at the office and do a static noise. If you see him in the office, Put up a camera for make him go away. Nightmare (Night 7) Characters 011_1000011_11100_011 (If you get the Bad Ending) 011_1000011_11100_011 is like a Purple Humanoid. He don't appears in any of the cameras, But then he will appear at the Staff Area. Then he will move to the Meat Freezer, and sometimes, he then go to the Lounge, and then to the office. But other times, He just appears at the office. If you see him in the Office, Hide under the desk until he's gone. Real Mickey (If you get the Good Ending) Real Mickey is Photo-Negative Mickey with black eyes. He don't appears in any of the cameras, But then he will appear at the Staff Area. Then he will move to the Meat Freezer, and sometimes, he then go to the Lounge, and then to the office. But other times, He just appears at the office. If you see him in the Office, Hide under the desk until he's gone. Gallery (Original) Menu.png|Main Menu of the Game Menu Normal.png|Real Mickey in the Main Menu Willy.png|Willy in the Main Menu Menu 3.png|011_1000011_11100_011 in the Main Menu Oswald Menu Original.png|Oswald in the Main Menu Cam8_willy.png|Willy in Character Prep 2 Gallery (Remastered) 1.0 Soon... Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island